User blog:Diego Sinclair/Just an simple and little introduction.
Wishes for the final season. Well, seeing as the series is about to end I wanted to share some of my deepest desires that are probably never going to happen or who knows, maybe I'll have some luck and I'll see some of them come true. A happy ending for Scira. Unlike most of the fandom, I think Scira is an adorable and beautiful couple who was sadly affected by the writers' bad writing and the hatred of the nostalgic fans; it should be given a second chance and a happy ending or a closure since they never show'd us a break up or a mention of it. An end to the story of Kira. After giving her a problematic story in s5, I think the least that they could do is to finish her, condemn her to pass who knows how much time with the skinwalkers is unfair and what they should do is give a concrete end to that confuse story. Derek bisexual. Why not? I think it would be interesting to see Derek in a relationship with another man and unlike the rest of the fandom I would not want to see him with Stiles, I feel that they have no romantic chemistry, I would prefer Scott or even Liam for Derek. Going back to the point, I think that making Derek a bisexual character would give more diversity to the series and would be a pretty good turn to witness if they do it right. An ending for Kate and Gerard. I feel that the story that gave Kate in s4 was poor and did not live up to the cliffhanger of the s3B, there are still things that have not been explored of his character that could give the series that "something" that needs so urgently, in addition, it is also necessary that you explore more their condition of werejaguar since she is the only werejaguar known in the series, and it'll be fantastic to explore and closure her relationship with Derek. As for Gerard, I feel that in his last appearances have not taken so much advantage and being such a malevolent character I think they could take advantage of his evil and make him an excellent villain as he was in s2, the issue of cancer and black liquid has not cleared up and I think it's time to end with that story. New and fresh couples. I can not help but think that the screenwriters have been in a deadlock when it comes to making couples, almost all are the same and offer nothing new, nothing innovative or different. That's why I would like to see couples like Brett and Mason or Corey and Theo for example, the two "couples" has different personalities, ways of see life, desieres and goals, it would be interesting see how it works out or how it nots, how the characters change for good o for bad. Where is Danny ?. Something that has annoyed me for this last years is that they wasted Danny, at the end of the s3B we all knew that he knew about the supernatural beings but they never developed that plot, erased him from the show and never mentioned it again, it's stupid that they erased that interesting story that most of the fans waited to see continue, it could work perfectly in the s4 but I still thinking that the writers only saw Danny as the gay character. The worst thing is that there was never any explanation of why the character never appeared after or never was mentioned again. By the way, I'm sorry if some parts are not understood very well, my english is not the best of all (I am Latin) so I apologise for it. Thank you to anyone who has read it. Category:Blog posts